Doin' Dirt
by BeSelfish
Summary: (...) Todas las superestrellas o divas tenían que poner su numero celular en una tómbola, cada quien elegía un numero al azar y tenían que entablar una amistad vía móvil con su compañero.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los nombres de las superestrellas o divas pertenecen a WWE.

Summary: Barbie Blank noto que muchos de sus compañeros en profesión no se llevan muy bien, asi que le propuso al una idea. Todas las superestrellas o divas tenían que poner su numero celular en una tómbola, cada quien elegía un numero al azar y tenían que entablar una amistad via móvil con su compañero.

Nota: _AJ es en letra cursiva_. CM Punk es letra normal. Kaitlyn es subrayado. A los personajes se les puede llamar como su nombre dentro de wwe o como su nombre verdadero.

* * *

_**Lunes 10 de Diciembre.**_

(15:12)

_Hey_

(15:38)

_Oye tenemos que hacer esto_

(16:25)

_Listo, le diré a Vince que no sigues esta actividad_

(17:38)

Esto es tonto

(17:40)

_Hey_

_No es tonto_

(17:53)

Si lo es

¿Cómo se le ocurrió a Barbie esta tontería?

Oh ¿Eres Barbie?

(17:59)

_No, no soy Kelly_

_Pero esta actividad es divertida_

(18:10)

Eres Jimmy Uso

¿Cierto?

(18:15)

_¿Qué cosa te hizo pensar que soy Jonathan?_

(18:17)

No se, lo vi con su celular

(18:24)

_Eso es porque el sigue las reglas._

_Además, yo tampoco se si eres una superestrella o diva_

(18:29)

Hablas como un fan

(18:29)

_Lo soy, en cierto punto todos lo somos_

(18:32)

Yo no

(18:34)

_¿Eres __Živilė?_

(18:38)

No

¿Eres Mike?

(18:42)

_No soy Mike_

(19:02)

De acuerdo

¿Eres una Diva?

(19:05)

_Comenzó el show, deberías prepararte_

(19:07)

Si….

Tu también

(19:15)

_Si, lo haré._

* * *

(23:38)

¿Seguiste la actividad de Kelly?

(23:42)

_Si, fue una orden_

_Y ¿tu?_

(23:52)

Si, me toco Carelli

Lo descubrí muy fácil

(23:53)

_Ha, ¿y ahora?_

(23:56)

Intercambiare compañero con alguien

¿Me cambias?

(0:04)

_No, lo siento_

(0:06)

:(

(0:08)

_¡Lo siento!_

_Pero me agrado mi compañero_

(0:12)

Ok, buscare a alguien mas

(0:15)

_:) Creo que mañana podrán cambiar los que quieran_

(0:16)

Ya veré, duerme

(0:16)

_Si señor!_

* * *

(0:17)

_Duerme bien, compañer _

(0:29)

Compañero.

Duerme bien, compañer (?)

(0:31)

_Compañera._

* * *

_**Sábado 15 de Diciembre.**_

(15:05)

Al parecer tenemos que hablar más o Barbie me pateara el trasero…

(15:14)

_Eres una superestrella_

_Barbie no te ganara_

(15;23)

Olvidas que soy un caballero y no golpeare a una dama

Aunque Barbie se lo merezca a veces.

(15:29)

_¿Seguro que trabajas en wwe?_

_No creo recordar que haya caballeros_

(15:31)

Somos pocos

(15:41)

_Dime algunos_

(16:12)

Shawn, Orton, Kofi, Phil, Kevin, Brandon y a veces Cardona…

Uh, no les digas que los enliste

(16:21)

_No lo haré :)_

_¿Te nombraste en la lista?_

(16:23)

Tal vez si, tal vez no.

(16:24)

_Eres listo_

(16:26)

Yes!

Soy el mejor en el mundo

(16:26)

_Ahora juegas conmigo_

(16:27)

Reeeally?

Hell no

(16:33)

_Al menos prestas atención a tus compañeros_

* * *

(17:03)

_Creo que es Daniel_

(17:03)

….?

(17:04)

_Mi compañero_

_Creo que es Daniel_

_Tengo miedo_

(17:07)

Tranquila pequeña

¿estas en tu depa?

(17:10)

_Si, Sali de entrenamiento_

(17:12)

Voy en camino.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los nombres de las superestrellas o divas pertenecen a WWE.

Nota: _AJ es en letra cursiva_. CM Punk es letra normal. Kaitlyn es subrayado. A los personajes se les puede llamar como su nombre dentro de wwe o como su nombre verdadero.

Sábado 15 de Diciembre.  
(06:01)  
Starbucks!

(06:04)  
_Dios__  
__Me despertaste_

(06:05)  
No me importa  
Starbucks!

(06:08)  
_Trame un latte (:_

(06:09)  
No

(06:10)  
_Anda Tengo cruda moral_

(06:13)

¿Fue Daniel?

(06:13)  
_:(_

(07:15)  
De acuerdo, en camino

* * *

_**Domingo 16 de Diciembre.**_

(14:32)

_:) ¿Tendrás acción esta noche?_

(14:39)

¿No es un poco pronto para ese tipo de propuestas?

(14:43)

_Hahaha (:_

_No, en serio ¿tendrás acción esta noche?_

(14:49)

Eso te daría una pista de quien soy

Y no quiero que eso pase

(14:52)

_:)_

_Solo dime!_

(14:55)

Hey! Ni mi madre me grita…

Vía sms

Ok, solo mi hermana

(14:59)

_Ok (:_

_Compañero caballeroso con hermana y que luchara esta noche (eso creo y por si acaso)_

_Ten suerte :)_

(15:01)

¿Eso era?

¿Desearme suerte?

(15:04)

_Hey tu rechazaste la propuesta principal_

(15:06)

Lo sabia!

(15:07)

_No espera!_

_Era broma!_

(15:08)

Si claro

(15:10)

_En serio, es decir no te pedí 'acción'_

(15:15)

Claro

(15:17)

_Es decir, no es que no me caigas bien como para que tengamos 'acción'_

(15:18)

De acuerdo…?

(15:20)

_Oh Dios, de nuevo *no* te estoy pidiendo 'acción'_

_No digo que si me pidieras te rechazaría_

_Aunque no nos conocemos mucho y yo no soy así_

_Bueno solo lo fui una vez y no salió_

(15:23)

Whoa

Te voy a detener aquí mismo

(15:25)

_Gracias (:_

(15:28)

Bien, compañera adicta a las caritas felices y con poca vida sexual (no lo niegues!)

Nos hablamos luego

(15:30)

_Yo no tengo poca vida sexual!_

(15:32)

_No tengo que justificarme contigo_

(15:42)

_Oh espera ¿me dejaste?_

(15:45)

_¿Quién deja su celular en pleno siglo 21?_

(15:48)

_Entonces me ignoras_

(15:52)

_Bien si a esas vamos…_

(16:03)

Hospital

(16:05)

_Oh, entiendo… Lo siento :)_

(16:10)

Adicta!

(16:12)

_:P_

* * *

**_Jueves 20 de Diciembre._**

(16:00)

_Hey_

(16:05)

Hey?

(16:10)

_Te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

(16:15)

Volvemos a tus insinuaciones?

(16:16)

_Que?_

_No_

(16:20)

Es personal?

(16:22)

_Si, eso creo_

(16:24)

Oh, comenzaremos con los detalles

(16:28)

_Eso creo_

(16:30)

Veré mi respuesta publicada en twitter?

(16:32)

_No (:_

(16:33)

Adelante (:

(bien, me pegaste tu adicción!)

(16:36)

_:)_

_¿Qué harás en Navidad?_

(16:38)

Esa era tu gran pregunta?

(16:42)

_No dije que era *gran*_

(16:45)

Si te cuento mis planes, me buscaras y me secuestraras para cortar mis partes una por una y me haces comer tu basura como una asesina serial?

(16:52)  
_Ahora *yo* debería pensar que *tu* eres el asesino serial-psicótico_

_(16:58)_  
Nop  
Me hicieron pruebas antes de contratarme

(17:02)  
_Solo responde!_

(17:03)  
Gritos, bien  
No se, talvez vaya a la fiesta de John y su esposa (si, quiero ver como se destruye ese matrimonio) y despues la pase jugando con mi Xbox

(17:05)  
_Y tu familia?_

_(18:38)_  
No somos unidos

_(18:42)_  
_Y tu hermana?_

_(18:45)_  
Es joven, tal vez planee tener una fiesta/orgía con sus amigos

_(18:51)_  
_Whoaa_

_(18:53)_  
Que?

_(18:55)_  
_Si fuese mi hermana *menor* estaría histérica por saber que esos son sus planes_

_(18:58)_  
Soy de mente abierta, creo

_(19:34)_  
Genial ahora pienso en amarrar a mi hermana a mi sofá mientras golpeo a su tonto novio y le arranco las uñas de sus pies

_(19:41)_  
_Si, tu eres un asesino serial_

_(19:45)_  
Me hicieron pruebas!

* * *

**Domingo 23 de Diciembre**

(18:06)  
_¿X-Men o The Avengers?_

_(18:15)_  
The Avengers, tienen un Dios, un 'robot' y un monstruo verde!

(18:16)  
Ademas  
Wolverine es lo mas, pero Stark le patearía el trasero

(18:25)  
_¿Vengador favorito?_

(18:32)  
Veamos:  
Iron Man vuela y lanza una especie de rayos por todas partes pero su corazón es basicamente una bateria de coche.

(18:35)  
Thor es inmortal y maneja los truenos pero su peinado es muy de chica.

(18:38)  
Ojo de Halcón es genial pero solo sabe aventar flechas.

(18:42)  
Hulk es el héroe mas fuerte de todos pero Banner es muy aburrido.

(18:46)  
Capitán América es el primer maldito vengador pero admitamoslo aparte de su escudo no es muy especial.

(18:49)  
Y AntMan, Avispa, Pantera, Mrs. Marvel al parecer no son *tan* especiales como para aparecer en la película.

(20:02)  
_No respondiste mi pregunta_

(20:17)  
Cierto

(20:21)

...?

(20:24)  
Loki

(20:35)  
_No es un vengador_

(20:48)  
Y? Es el mejor.

(20:50)  
Ademas el es malo porque Odín le jodió la vida

(20:52)  
_Odín lo salvo_

(20:53)  
No, Odín lo tomo para utilizarlo

(20:55)  
_No creo_

(20:57)  
Odín le hizo creer que algún día podría ser Rey de Asgard

(20:59)  
Al parecer no merecía ser Rey

(21:03)  
Claro que lo merece

(21:05)  
_Entonces porque no fue Rey?_

(21:07)  
Porque el maldito de Odín nunca permitiría que un gigante de hielo fuese Rey de Asgard!

(21:10)  
_Gritos, bien_  
_Entonces Odín es un maldito y Thor también?_

(21:12)  
En efecto, Watson

(21:14)  
_Bien (:_

(21:15)  
Pensé que hoy no habría carita feliz

(21:18)  
_En serio te molesta tanto?_

(21:22)  
No, en realidad es linda

* * *

NOTA:

Estoy *tratando* de hacer que los sucesos en wwe concuerden con el fic (por eso Punk dijo que estaba en el hospital, ya que Ryback lo lastimo legítimamente y no fue parte de una kayface)

Algunas cosas creo que quedaran sueltas, pero lo arreglare n.n


End file.
